This Love
by ItalianPrincess92
Summary: "This love is good, this love is bad, this love is alive, back from the dead. These hands had to let it go free, and this love came back to me..."


**A/N: So this is my first Tadahoney fic and BH6 songfic. They're not even canon but they're one of my main OTPs. Alive!Tadashi  
><strong>

**Based on/inspired by Taylor Swift's song, "This Love."**

**I do not own any Big Hero 6 characters or any parts of "This Love." All rights to Disney and Taylor Swift, respectively **

***perspective change at the end***

* * *

><p><em>Clear blue water, high tide came and brought you in<br>And I could go on and on, on and on, and I will  
>Skies grew darker, currents swept you out again<br>And you were just gone and gone, gone and gone_

_In silent screams,_  
><em>In wildest dreams<em>  
><em>I never dreamed of this<em>

This was a nightmare. It was a mistake. They had confused you with someone else. That was the only explanation. You were safe, I was sure of it.

I was wrong.

I followed the ambulance to the hospital. I watched them take you on the stretcher into the operating room. I waited all night with your aunt and brother for the doctor's word. His voice was grim when he told us: You were in a coma.

Baymax scanned you. He said your brain activity was functional, but there was not much else he could do. You couldn't force someone out of a coma. We had to wait. I tried to be strong. You were alive and that was all that mattered. I knew you would be okay. You had to.

_This love is good, this love is bad_  
><em>This love is alive back from the dead<em>  
><em>These hands had to let it go free<em>  
><em>And this love came back to me<em>

_Tossing, turning, struggled through the night with someone new_  
><em>And I could go on and on, on and on<em>  
><em>Lantern burning, flickered in my mind for only you<em>  
><em>But you're still gone, gone, gone<em>

Weeks passed, but you remained the same. I begged you to stay. I needed you. We all did. Hope was slipping from the doctor's eyes each time he checked on you. Machines were helping you breathe. The doctor talked to your aunt and she wept. I was terrified. I sat with you for hours, talking, rambling, _anything_ to drown out the silence in the room. I wonder if you heard any of it.

_Been losing grip,_  
><em>Oh, sinking ships<em>  
><em>You showed up just in time<em>

_This love is good, this love is bad_  
><em>This love is alive back from the dead<em>  
><em>These hands had to let it go free<em>  
><em>And this love came back to me<em>

_This love left a permanent mark_  
><em>This love is glowing in the dark<em>  
><em>These hands had to let it go free<em>  
><em>And this love came back to me<em>

The times I couldn't be with you were the worst. I was on edge, anticipating that phone call that would tell me you were gone. It never came, but the painful realization that you might not wake up at all tainted the momentary relief. I didn't want you to suffer, but how could I say goodbye?

_Your kiss, my cheek, I watched you leave_  
><em> Your smile, my ghost, I fell to my knees<em>  
><em> When you're young you just run<em>  
><em> But you come back to what you need<em>

_ This love is good, this love is bad_  
><em> This love is alive back from the dead<em>  
><em> These hands had to let it go free<em>  
><em> And this love came back to me<em>

I recounted that special day. We were in the lab together, me concocting and you working on Baymax. I heard you shout from your room, and when you came out, there was a red bump on your head.

_"Test thirty-three," _you had said with an accompanying thumbs-down.

_"You'll get it," _I encouraged. I put down my beaker and took an ice pack from the freezer.

Covering it in a towel, I applied it to your head; you winced.

I put the ice pack on the table and placed a soft peck on the bruise.

_"Better?"_

You smiled, and cupping my face, kissed me, deeper than you ever had before.

My heart raced. You pulled away slowly and locked eyes with me.

_"I love you."_

I wrapped my arms around you, and it was in that moment that I knew I had found the one I couldn't live without.

_Please don't leave me._

_This love left a permanent mark_  
><em> This love is glowing in the dark<em>  
><em>These hands had to let it go free<em>  
><em>And this love came back to me...<em>

-o-

Honey was dozing, her delicate hand holding his. Cass and Hiro were downstairs in the cafeteria, and she had offered to keep him company until they returned.

Something nudged her awake. It was movement.

Her eyes opened. His fingers were grazing against her palm.

She made a little noise of disbelief.

Looking at his face, she saw his eyelids flutter.

_Oh, my God._

His dark orbs glanced around the room, until they finally landed on her.

"Hi." Her voice quivered. "Tadashi, everything's okay. You're in the hospital. B-but you're fine. Just relax, okay?"

The girl didn't want to overload him with information, but there was one thing she needed to ask.

"Tadashi... d-do you know who I am?"

He gazed at her, and a faint smile passed over his lips.

Honey fought back tears. "Close your eyes."

It didn't take long, and once he was asleep, Honey allowed herself to cry.

_You came back to me._

**A/N: I hope you all liked it. (Sorry if it sucks. I wrote it pretty quickly xD)**

**Please R&R! **


End file.
